This invention relates to a retainer which holds a large bucket or can containing liquid or other relatively viscous liquid materials, against rotational or other movement during the time that the liquid contents are mixed and, also, against tipping and spilling the contents. During the commercial procedures for applying paint or drywall “mud” or other coating or sealing materials, such as grout, stucco, mortar, wallpaper paste, cement and the like relatively viscous liquid materials, the person applying such materials typically obtains the materials in a conventional five-gallon or similarly sized container. Then the contents are mixed just before applying the liquid upon the desired surface. Such mixing may be performed manually with a stick-type stirrer of some sort. Alternatively, stirring may be performed with an electrically powered mixing device which has a motor-driven impeller that is inserted in the container for mixing purposes.
Conventionally, commercially used containers for such liquids are typically made in one or two standard sizes. Mixing the liquid contents of such containers may be necessary because, for example, the contents may have separated into two or more of their constituent ingredients. In some instances, separate ingredients, such as adding pigments or coloring materials might be added to the container. That requires mixing the contents before application.
In order to mix the contents of the container, the container is placed upon a surface, such as the ground or a suitable floor surface, and held manually while mixing the contents until they are sufficiently mixed for the application purposes.
However, a problem encountered in this conventional procedure, is that the mixing step normally causes a circular movement of the liquid, which is induced by the mixing device. That produces forces which cause the container to rotate or to otherwise move. This rotational movement or other movements while limited, nevertheless, interferes with the mixing and also may cause spilling or splashing of the contents during the mixing procedure. Moreover, at times such containers are inadvertently tipped over and their contents spilled out, during their use. Thus, it is desirable to clamp the container against any movement during the mixing procedure and during use, to prevent rotational or other movement. Further, it is desirable to hold the container against tipping over during times when the container is positioned for application of its contents, as well as during transit of the container.
In addition, it is desirable during the mixing operation, whether performed manually with a stirrer or mechanically with a power-driven impeller, to position the person who is operating a mechanical mixer above the open container for more conveniently holding and positioning the mixer within the container.
This invention contemplates providing a retainer which enables the user to clamp the liquid-containing bucket against rotation or other motion during mixing while simultaneously freeing the user's hands for holding the mixing device.